I Was There
by Only Yuri
Summary: A view of the competitions from a completely different person. Ayumi Nagato from Mars competes with the people from Earth. Will she be defeated? *finished*
1. I Was There

DISCLAIMER: (For all chapters) I don't own any of these characters—(except Ayumi Nagato) of Battle Athletes: Victory

Encloses Ayumi's thoughts

Chapter I

I too, was born in Hokkaido, Japan.  But my family moved to Mars when I was just three years old.  My name is Ayumi Nagato, aged 15, 165 cm tall, and I was attending the Mars Athletic Team Program, or MATP.

I was there when Kris Christopher won her triathlon almost 200 meters ahead of the others.  I was there when Akari KanZaki won her match, but only by a breadth of a second.  And, yes, I was also there when Anna Respighi won her tennis match, against her twin sister, because of a seemingly accidental accident.  Poor Anna, so much pressure from her sister and her mother to succeed…and I was there to see it.

None of you have ever looked into the crowds, never wondered who that girl was who watched intently, searching with her light blue eyes, the weaknesses, and strengths to everyone.  But I was there.

Now, as I emerge the victor among my own, I know where I stand.  Earth, the planet with the highest success rate of Cosmo Beauties, is no match for me.  No match at all.

I was also there, on the shuttle, when those idiots hijacked it.  I stood back, never participating in the bashing after everyone apprehended them.  I watched as you stood up, Akari KanZaki, when they called for Tomoe Midoh's daughter.  I watched, and that was all.

~*~

"Final score, Mars team B: 83, Jupiter team C: 5." A cheer ran up and down the stands, after the amaZing performance of the Mars team.  A blue-haired, tall girl congratulated her teammates, and shook the hands of her opponents.  She was certainly the embodiment of good sportsmanship.  Hours later, the three girls had washed up, and returned to their room.  "Two days of training, and then we face Pluto A," one of Ayumi's teammates commented.

"They're no problem, they are 5 and 3, compared to out 8 and 0." The other teammate said.

"Wonderful.  We can beat them without training too hard, but let's not jinx it." Ayumi replied.

"Right!"  They all went to sleep.

~*~

Having beaten the Pluto team, the Mars team was almost halfway to the Great Competition.  If they won two more games, they would be automatically in it.  But the team also wanted to win the other games too.  "Our next game is volleyball, against Earth B."

Finally, a game against an Earth team Ayumi thought.

"Ayumi, did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, sorry, what was it?"

"I said that Akari KanZaki is in that group…you know, Tomoe Midoh's daughter?"

Ayumi only smiled.

"But they haven't won a single game so far…" the other teammate said.

"Sure, sad isn't it?"  Ayumi did not join in their laughter.  Instead, she stood, and looked out the panoramic window in front of their beds.  Akari KanZaki, Tomoe Midoh's daughter…

~*~

End Chapter I

I just love creating my own characters, I don't know why…this is only my second fan fiction…the others were chapters of a bigger story, they wouldn't let me upload chapters…(or maybe they did, I was too laZy to check)…anyway, my other fanfic is slayers (Nagha and Who, More Mysteries, A Glimpse of the Past, Sunset) Read those too! 

Hoped you liked this so far…I felt like it was my "duty" to write some BA fic, there was only, like, 6. I just couldn't stand around and see that number stay like that…so…and I was also bored. Thx for reading!


	2. Courage

_Italics_=past memory

Chapter II

"Earth B team, standby.  Mars B team, standby; service, Mars B." The mechaniZed voice droned on.

A whistle blew, Ayumi's teammate threw the ball upward, and served.  Kris was ready and hit the volleyball upwards.  Anna set it, and while Ayumi was getting ready, Akari jumped and spiked the ball, only to see it land on the sand, on her side of the net.  Ayumi had successfully blocked the spike.  Akari's face showed her dismay as the scoreboard read, Mars B: 1, Earth B: 0.

40 minutes later: "Final score, Mars B: 131, Earth B, 2." Scattered applause, lots of snickering.  Ayumi shook Akari's hand, feeling how weak the handshake was.  She nodded, then walked out the door to the rooms.

"That was great, guys!" Ayumi exclaimed.  

"Yeah, we killed them….hehehehe…" Once again, all Ayumi did was smile.  She fell on her bed with a flop and slept that way the rest of the night.

~*~

"There are so many teams this year, we may not be able to play Lahrri Feldnunt.  A good thing too, she's 12 and 0 so far."

"Yeah.  What was her last game? Oh, the Earth team A, right?

"Yeah…that was the team that _used_ to be 11 and 0, like us."

"From what I heard, Lahrri swung the ball right into Jessie's face and she went flying."

"Oh yeah…?"

"Hey…where's Ayumi?"

Ayumi was watching the current anti-gravity lacrosse game, Saturn A against Mars A.  They were closely matched, and Ayumi could see the tension in her best friend's face.  She looked at the scoreboard.  It had been Mars A: 3, Saturn A: 2 for the last four minutes. C'mon, Carol…beat them… Carol Ingram, black long hair in a braid, 163 cm tall, was struggling with her team to beat their opponent.  A pinkish light shown from behind the Mars' goal line. Shoot, they're tied… The time flashed to signal that half the time was gone.  Unlike Ayumi's team, Carol's was 6 and 5.  Ayumi knew Carol to be a good athlete.  In fact, Carol had finished second, only 2 seconds after Ayumi.  It was Carol's teammates that were holding her down, Ayumi knew. If only we had been put on the same team… but she shook her head.  Whatever happens, happens But Ayumi knew that her friend deserved to continue onto the Great Competition. But I can't say it's not fair… She walked away.

~*~

Caterers and waiters were everywhere, scrambling from table to table.  People were socialiZing, laughing, talking about the past experiences in the tournament and the upcoming events in the Great Competition.  What Ayumi didn't see was her best friend.

"I'm sorry about your friend, Ayumi." A friendly hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Headmaster!…"

Grant Oldman nodded.  "Carol was a fine athlete.  Too bad."

"I-I believe it was the rest of the team that held her down."

"Is that so?" He leaned down to look straight into my eyes.

I must have reddened, because I leaned backwards and stammered, "Y-yes."

"Haha…maybe, maybe not…" Then, with a wave, he winked and walked away.

Whew 

The night before, I had made my way to Carol's room.  She had been packing, her roommates nowhere in sight.

_"Who is it?"_

_"I-It's me, Ayumi…" I closed my eyes, hoping at the last minute that she wouldn't open the door, because I did not know what to say.  But the door did open.  She looked a little flushed, and smiled briefly, and let me in._

_"Um…Carol…" She took one look at my face and shook her head._

_"No, please don't…I don't want to talk about it…every time I have a free second, I think about what I could have done differently in each game." She sat down on her bed and sighed.  "I always have this thought that if I did something differently, then maybe we could have won a few more games…" She stood and continued packing.  "Aren't you going to say anything?" She looked up._

_"I just wanted to say good-bye…" I turned, and started to walk—ever so slowly—towards the door.  _

_"Ayumi, wait." I stopped. "Stay, for a little while…we-we need to talk."_

_Talk? I thought._

_"…which is something we haven't done in a long while," she continued._

_"Well, we were in different teams for the last two months [is that how long the "tournament" lasted?], we've been training differently, no way to see each other." I replied._

_"Right, but…"_

_"Yes?"_

_She sat down again. "There was just too much pressure to succeed, and then I didn't even make it."_

_I sat down next to her. "You should have been on my team…"_

_"I don't believe that has anything to do with my performance! I should have done a better job of keeping my team together…"_

_"Stop saying that…stop saying what you should have done…stop blaming yourself."_

_"I can't, I just can't stop thinking about that…"_

_"Carol," I whispered, "Don't do this to yourself."_

_She had turned her head away, I knew she was trying to hide her red eyes._

_"You were always so calm and confident, always ahead.  I admired you for that, but I was also jealous.  I needed you, fighting with me, in order to win.  Did you know, that fighting against you in that triathlon was the hardest thing ever…several times I nearly gave up seeing you so ahead of me.  But that smile you gave me, during that last turn, it raised my spirits.  I thought that if I could do this, then maybe, maybe, I could go the Great Competition without you helping me…but I was wrong.  It's just…I went this far…only to be stopped by this…"_

_I put a hand on her shoulder.  Her face was turned away, but at that moment, she turned, and I saw the red-rimmed eyes and half-dried tear streaks.  "It's ok." She moved forward into a warm embrace.  I wanted to comfort her.  But I knew her pride wouldn't let me, so I let go._

_"I have to go…I will miss you…"_

_She tried to smile.  "I'll be waiting for you back home when you're Cosmo Beauty."_

_I smiled.  "Thanks for the vote of confidence…" and left._

~*~

That morning, Ayumi had waved her friend good-bye.  And then she came here, to the celebration of entering the Great Competition.  Other than Lahrri, Ayumi's team was the only one that won all their games.  Earth A came at a close second, losing their only game to Lahrri.  At the end of the list stood Earth B winning the least number required to make it to the Great Competition.  Ayumi had her doubts about that team, but they had come back strong at the very last moment.  Looking around, she tried to find them, but couldn't. Oh well… Suddenly, off to her right, she could hear rumbling, screaming, and the unmistakable ring of a cowbell. Oh, not again!

"Akari HATES me!!!"

What is _up_ with this girl?!

Months before, Ayumi had watched as they entered University Satellite.  From that moment, Ayumi knew that they would not make it.  They were so scrabbled, each doing their own thing, no unity at all.  It was very surprising when they made it, but not surprising that they had just barely made it.  In order to compete, you must have _discipline_ Ayumi told herself. Winning did not just come to anyone who wanted it, it was worked for.  She frowned.  When the commotion with the cow finally stopped, Ayumi stood and feigned yawning.  "I guess I'm too tired to continue…I'm gonna hit the sack early."

"Ok," her teammates said.

As she walked back, Ayumi thought.  How strange it was, that only two months before, they had no idea where to go, or what to do.  Now that they were halfway through their training, the hardest and longest part was to arrive shortly.  They no longer had an instructor, instead, they would train by themselves or with others that had decided to stay after being defeated.  She could not believe how much progress she had been through.  No longer a team, but an individual.  What was it that Carol said she was? Oh yes, calm and confident. She laughed inwardly.  She has no idea…

~*~

End Chapter II

It doesn't rilly show in this chapter, but I was trying to show the "evil" side of Ayumi in the end.  The scene from the past wasn't rilly meant to be a love thing, but if it was for you, then ok.


	3. Observations

I'm not sure if any of the times are right but anyway…

* * Lahrri's thoughts

** ** Akari's thoughts

Chapter III

Lahrri knew exactly what she was doing.  She always did.  Right now, at this moment, she was training for the Great Tournament. * My third year , there is no way that I will give up* she thought about the girl she just defeated in a challenge.  Later, she heard how she had returned to Earth *Weakling, we don't need her kind here*.  Her thoughts turned to the next highest-scoring freshman, Ayumi Nagato.  Ayumi "Lightning Streak" Nagato, to be exact.  Breaking records in the 100m dash, the 200m dash and the distance javelin throw.  She was someone to watch out for.  But Lahrri could think of someone else to watch out for.  Mylandah.  Figuratively, Mylandah was stepping on Lahrri's heels.  Everywhere she turned, Mylandah was in the back of her mind.  Her watching, glaring eyes were always there.  Lahrri had to admit it was just slightly intimidating.  But being the best athlete, she could not show that.  Years ago, Lahrri could remember a friendship.  But it was a friendship broken by distrust and competition.  Many wondered why Mylandah decided to stay all these years.  Lahrri knew it was to try for Cosmo Beauty, but there were rumors of a "special" relationship.  But that was not true.  Mylandah would not quit until she defeated Lahrri.  

Not this time.

~*~

**Why, why, couldn't I stop her?** Akari mentally slapped herself.  When she was like this, both Kris and Anna knew to stay away.  It was 11:00 PM, her silhouette against the window could be seen sitting on her bed, head between her knees.  **First me, then Jessie.  Except Jessie won't come back… Almost at the other side of the dorms, Ayumi also sat on her bed.  She slowly lifted her head. Carol's not here anymore…It's just me.  They didn't know it, but they were both dealing with the same problems as they themselves were.  But they hardly knew each other.  Maybe others were suffering the same fate.  This was how competition brought competitors together.  Both vowed to give it everything they had.  Each went to bed, one with dried tears, and the other with refreshed thoughts.

~*~

When she woke up, Ayumi immediately knew she didn't feel like training.  But she had to.  LaZiness didn't get people anywhere she told herself.  Reluctantly, she got up, and dressed to train.  Putting on her uniform seemed to re-energiZe her mind.  She started with a couple of stretches, then started her usual early morning mile.  There was barely anyone at the track, most were either swimming or in the weightroom.  She crossed the finish line at 3:48. A little slow today… She was startled by a voice. "Good time."

She turned.  Akari stood in her uniform, still looking a bit sleepy.  "Actually, one of my slower times." Akari came up to her and offered her hand.  "Akari KanZaki."

"Ayumi Nagato."

"Oh, you're the one they call 'the Streak,' right?"

"Yes, but I'd much rather prefer 'Ayumi'."

"I see." There was a brief silence before Akari spoke again.  "Would you mind sighting me while I run, telling me what to do better next time?"

"I don't see why not," Ayumi smiled.  There were those earlier times when Carol had asked the same.

Less than five minutes later, Akari finished.

"Not bad, good form.  Maybe higher knees would help."

Akari nodded.  "Is that all?"

"As far as I could tell."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You want to grab a quick breakfast?"

"No, actually, I think I'm gonna take to the pool, but thanks…"

Akari smiled and left.

In the random draw, Ayumi had ended up in the tournament in the same section as Kris Christopher, former teammate of Akari.  As the weeks and games dragged by, Ayumi slowly realiZed that continuing onto the quarter finals would be an easy reality.  The semi-quarter finals on their section stood like this: Ayumi vs. Kris; Rachel Winhan, vs. Sarah Vinel.  Whoever won would have the other at the quarter finals.  During thepast week, she had observed many things.  Kris' over-friendliness with Akari was seen, as well as Anna's sad expression each time Kris and Akari were close together (aga. Akari's will, of course).  Lahrri and Mylandah's struggle against each other were pretty evident.  They didn't know it, but it seemed that somehow, they were connected in some way.  Lahrri always seemed unfeeling, perhaps the problem lay with her training.  Now Kris, under the training of Mr. Miracle, was slowly being torn away from Akari.  But Ayumi had the feeling that they would see each other again.  All of these top athletes had flaws.  Akari, her lack of confidence, Kris, her feelings overpowering her games, Anna, her solitude and hostile feelings finally pouring out.  Lahrri, no feelings at all, Mylandah, too much hatred towards someone she once loved as a friend.  All had their faults. All except me.

End Chapter III


	4. Carol...

I don't think that the match before the quarter finals was the tennis-match, but it works that way in my story, ok?

^ ^- Kris' thoughts

Now then:

Chapter IV

With these thoughts, Ayumi entered the court.  "GO AYUMI! GO STREAK!" many shouted.  A ball was thrown to her.  Ayumi raised the ball to serve, it traveled too far left.  

"Fault!"

Given a second ball, Ayumi waited until her nerves calmed down a little.  She threw the ball up again, served, and the game was on.  Two minutes later after that same serve, the ball finally slashed past Kris' racket.  "Point, server, 15, love!"

"Good Lord, they are so evenly matched!" commented Mr. Miracle's personal doctor.  Mr. Miracle simply put his elbows on the table, chin on folded hands.

~*~

Halfway through time, they were still on the first set.  They still had two to go.  Both athletes were positively sweating.  The last game went by faster than the other, they both were terribly exhausted.  The current score was 15, 30; Kris' serve.  She served, it barely made it over the net with a topspin.

" 15, 40, set point!"

"Set point," Ayumi whispered under her breath.  Kris served.  Ayumi could barely control her feet when she hit the ball to Kris' backhand.  Kris hit a weak backhand, Ayumi countered it with a fast ball on Kris' opposite side.  As Kris ran for the ball, Ayumi re-centered herself on the court.  When the ball came back, she was ready with an underspin.  Once again, the ball almost hit the net, but it made it over.  Kris was too far back to get it.  "Set point, Ayumi Nagato!" A cheer went up.  It was an intense game.  If asked, anyone would say that they didn't know who would win.  The game was paused for five minutes to get the athletes back on their feet.  Ayumi could do nothing other than collapse on the bench and close her eyes. That was torture… On the other side of the court, Kris was also exhausted ^Akari…I'm almost there…soon…^

~*~

Third set, sixth game…final game.  Ayumi couldn't keep from breathing hard.  Both Ayumi and Kris had won two sets.  Before they could start the last one, time was called.  They were given twenty minutes for the last set.  People were fidgeting in the stands, some had actually left.  But Ayumi didn't care.  The only thing she was Kris, the court, the net, and the ball.  They continued.  Ayumi stood diagonally from Kris, ball in hand, ready to serve.  It was now or never.  Her body went into automatic pilot.  She threw the ball up, the tennis racket came into contact with the ball, and it slammed onto the other side with such force that it drove a slight indentation in the ground.

"She still has strength," commented the headmaster.

"Not for long," answered Mr. Miracle.  The crowd let out a little gasp when the ball hit the court, but gasped even louder when Kris actually returned it with an even hit.

"Point, receiver, Love, 15!"

Ayumi took another deep breath.  She served again.  This time, she was able to return the ball twice before losing another point.

"Love, 30!"

There is no way that I'm going to lose like this…no way…Carol…help.  She wondered why she had thought that, but shook it off.

"15, 30!"

Finally, she made a point. Whew! But it was understandable.  Anyone who played three sets three hours would have understood*.

"30, all!"

^Let's hoe this doesn't go into deuce again^ thought Kris.  She looked up in time to see Akari looking down at her from the stands.  It was hard to tell, but who could mistake those bunny ears' hair?

"40, 30!"

^Wow, I have to start paying attention^.

"Why did she just stand there?!" 

"Akari," was all that Mr. Miracle could say.

"Deuce!"

^O, crap, not again!^ they both thought.  Suddenly, thoughts that she might not see Akari flashed through Kris' mind.  ^No, I don't want to lose her^.

"Advantage, receiver!" "Deuce!" "Advantage, server!" "Deuce!" "Advantage, server!" "Deuce!" "Advantage, receiver!"  It won't on like that forever.  By then, both athletes were gaining pretty frenZied looks on their faces, Kris most of all.  The ball was just a blur, the only clue to its location was the occasional dent in the ground.  In fact, the athletes seems to be playing harder and faster than before, despite the fact that they had played for nearly an hour.  Suddenly, Kris cried out, "I won't let you beat me!!"

"Wha…?!"

"I won't let you go to the finals…I…I promised Akari that I would go with _her_…I don't want to break this promise!"

"Promise?" Ayumi whispered. Promise?

_"Well, that was a nice run…" breathed Ayumi._

_"Right, but you still beat me…grr" Carol feigned taking a swing at her._

_"Haha…well, the triathlon is tomorrow, I know that we will definitely make it."_

_"Yeah, we're the top two people." There was a small pause before Carol spoke again. "Ayumi?"_

_"Yeah?" I turned my head from watching the sunset fall under the cliff._

_"I…I really appreciate all the time you helped me.  I used to be one of the last ones in a race, but now I'm in second place.  I can't thank you enough.  Not only did you raise my score's, you also raised my self-esteem.  "I am really happy that I'm your friend."_

_I blushed, could not help the wetness in my eyes  I blinked several times._

_"Ayumi?"_

_"Well, I couldn't have done it without your willing to…half of it was you, don't forget about that."_

_We both paused to watch the sky and clouds grow dark._

_"We should make a promise, right here," she startled Carol._

_"What…what kind of promise?" (sound familiar?)_

_"That we will work together so one of us will become Cosmo Beauty."_

_Carol smiled, "Yes, officially?"_

_"Yeah."_

_We both touched index and middle finger to lips, heart and finally shook hands._

Carol, I promised to always be there for you…what am I doing here, why didn't I remember this the day you left?

Unable to think about the game anymore, she simply collapsed on the hard, baked court.  Her racket fell to the ground, she was on her knees.  The ball whiZZed over her head.  The audience, who had been holding their breath, burst forth a collected relief.  The game was finally over.  "Matchpoint, Kris Christopher!"

~*~

Weeks later, Akari KanZaki won her title as Cosmo Beauty.  But Ayumi was not there to see it on TV.  Instead, she was outside, catching up on old times with her childhood best friend, Carol.

*~*~*

*never played tennis at professional level, don't really know how long a match actually takes, but just think of it as an insanely loooong time.


End file.
